


Why did I ever break up with you?

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, idk how to tag this, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Spot’s hands were shoved deep in his pockets as he walked through Manhattan on his way over to the bridge. He was about to pick up his car and head across when a figure caught the corner of his eye.He did a double take, and incredulously gasped.“Antonio Higgins?” He asked with disbelief tracing his voice. The other man turned around, looking mildly annoyed before realising who it was.“Holy shit. Spot?”"We were boyfriends in high school but we broke up and I'm just now seeing you for the first time in six years and holy shit did you get hotter" AU





	Why did I ever break up with you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hot mess that I will not apologize for.

Spot’s hands were shoved deep in his pockets as he walked through Manhattan on his way over to the bridge. He was about to pick up his car and head across when a figure caught the corner of his eye. 

He did a double take, and incredulously gasped.

“Antonio Higgins?” He asked with disbelief tracing his voice. The other man turned around, looking mildly annoyed before realising who it was.

“Holy shit. Spot?” He replied. Spot nodded. Race laughed hard and pulled his friend into a tight hug.

“Jesus Christ, I haven’t seen you in forever!” Race exclaimed, and Spot noted the thick Italian accent had faded since they were teenagers, but it was very much there, even after all of the years that had gone by. 

When they finally pulled away from their tight embrace, Spot smiled excitedly.

“Do you have anything to do tonight? I want to catch up with you.” He said. Race shook his head.

“I just got off work, I’d be glad at hang out at your place if you’ll have me.” Both boys were positively glowing with excitement as they walked together the two blocks to Spot’s car, energized from their meeting and the bustling city around them.

Once seated in Spot’s car, Race rubbed his hands together, and Spot turned on the heat.

“I can’t believe I ran into you here. Where are you living now?” Spot asked. Race grinned dopily. 

“Manhattan. You still in Brooklyn?” Spot grinned and gave him a look, gesturing towards the tattoo on his bicep.

“Brooklyn bridge. Original.” Spot playfully punched Race’s shoulder and they both laughed.

“So.” Spot continued. “What are you doing? Did you ever become a chef like you always said you would?” He asked bemusedly.

“Yeah, actually. I’m executive chef at a restaurant near Central Park.” Race practically glowed with pride, and Spot whistled. 

“Damn. consider me impressed.” He said. Race couldn’t seem to wipe the grin off of his face.

“What about you?” Race asked simply.

“I’m a model.” Race looked impressed.

“No shit, you? That explains all the muscle.” He mused, and Spot grinned wide. “What about the height thing, though?” He asked. Spot rolled his eyes.

“My agent just saw _star potential_ and decided I was _far_ too beautiful to pass up.” Spot gestured wildly after parking the car and motioning for Race to get out. They headed up to his apartment and Spot quickly invited his friend in.

The nostalgia at seeing a place Spot lived in hit Race like a wave. His house smelled the same as it had before, and he had nearly the same furniture as he had before, just updated, and cleaner.

“Holy shit, this is a nice place! How long has it been?” Race exclaimed. Spot thought for a second.

“Let’s see… 6 years now?” He suggested.

“Time flies.” Race added. Spot nodded his agreement, refusing to believe it had been that long and just now noticing how well Race had aged. He was less lanky, a bit more toned, and tanner. He was still thin and tall, but it suited him more now that he had more definition. His jaw was more defined and his cheekbones more chiseled, somehow even his eyes were bluer than Spot remembered. His curly locks had been cut and styled and overall, he looked _so_ much better than he had in high school. _Damn it._ Race thought.

“Do you want some water? Spot asked, snapping back into reality. 

Race nodded. “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

A few minutes later, Race and Spot were both seated on the couch, watching some mindless sitcom that had come on TV. They laughed along with it, talking over the show to catch up some more. Race swallowed his pride and asked the question that had been on his mind since they had reunited.

“So… Are you still gay?” He asked shamelessly, his heart dropping when it took Spot a moment to respond.

“Yeah, I am. Why do you ask?” Spot looked a bit anxious, and as memories came back, things clicked for Race.

“Oh, shit. Your parents still aren’t okay with that- are they?” Race asked with care in his voice. When Spot shook his head, Race switched off the TV and placed a comforting hand over Spot’s arm, over his Brooklyn Bridge tattoo.

“We got in this big blowout argument after I told them we were dating. Our relationship was never really the same after that. When I told them we had split, they tried to set me up with every girl they knew in hopes it would “change my mind”. I moved out as soon as I turned eighteen.” Spot rambled, stopping with a shaky breath. “I haven’t spoken to them since.”

Race’s eyes softened and he pulled Spot into a tight hug, carding his fingers through his hair and sighing softly.

“It’s okay, Spot. You’re fine, I promise. If your parents aren’t going to support you, then you can find somebody else. You’ve been through a lot, you’re strong enough to make it through whatever life throws at you. Hell, you’re a male model, and a _short_ one at that.” Race comforted, lightening the mood. Spot chuckled and pulled away.

“You know, people ask me all the time if I’m in such good shape because I’m ‘over-compensating’ for something.” Spot mused. Race raised his eyebrows and took the opportunity he saw.

“Well, are you?” Spot laughed heartily and Race decided he could definitely get used to that sound.

“I assure you, I am not.” Spot chuckled, taking note of just how close he was to Race. They had never really pulled away after their hug, and both were acutely aware of how close they sat. Neither made an effort to move. Race’s breathing picked up slightly.

“You aged well, you know that?” He asked. Spot chuckled and pulled his ex lover closer to him by the back of the neck. Spot’s eyes trailed down to Race’s lips and back up to make intense eye contact. The moment felt intimate and real, and more personal than anything they had experienced when they dated in high school.

A smile still on Spot’s lips, he mumbled. “Why thank you.” Race chucked softly, but it was breathy and faint, like he was short of breath from anticipation. Spot pulled them close enough that their eyes met and their foreheads pressed against one another.

“Why did I ever break up with you?” Race mumbled, and Spot lost it. 

He moved his hand to either side of Race’s face, and closed the gap between them. Race groaned softly and tangled his fingers in Spot’s hair, relishing in the feeling of Spot’s hands on his waist.

The feeling was electric and raw and real, and both boys decided they would be okay with doing this a couple times more.

**Author's Note:**

> There's the fic!
> 
> I really, really hoped you enjoyed this one! I had a LOT of fun writing it and I actually really liked the way the dynamic worked out!
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Bookmarks keep me going, feel free to leave whatever you want to!
> 
> <3


End file.
